1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an apparatus and method of correcting a chromatic aberration of an image, and in particular, to an apparatus and method of correcting a chromatic aberration of an image that can correct a general chromatic aberration of an edge or an extreme chromatic aberration, such as a purple fringe, in an image.
2. Description of the Related Art
In general, an image, which is obtained by photographing a predetermined subject using a camera, deteriorates due to a lens aberration. This chromatic aberration is a phenomenon that a spurious color occurs in the image since a refractive index of light with respect to a material used for a lens varies according to the wavelength.
The chromatic aberration is broadly divided into LCA (Longitudinal Chromatic Aberration), TCA (Transverse Chromatic Aberration), and purple fringe. The LCA means an axial chromatic aberration in which a color spreads since the focus position on the optical axis varies according to the wavelength. The TCA is a phenomenon that light is obliquely incident with respect to the optical axis and different images are formed around the optical axis. The purple fringe is a phenomenon that, in a case of a high-magnification lens and a cheap and inferior lens, high color saturation is exhibited around an edge, at which a difference in brightness unexpectedly occurs in the image of the camera, and the edge is formed over a wide area.
As a technology for reducing the chromatic aberration, there is suggested a method that uses a lens having glass formed of a special material or processes a lens by a special treatment. However, when the lens is specially processed and manufactured, costs for the lens increase, and thus it is not widely used excluding a high-performance camera.
Korean Unexamined Patent Publication No. 2003-0089232 discloses an apparatus and method of correcting a chromatic aberration that can correct a chromatic aberration within a predetermined pixel range using a chromatic aberration algorithm using a circuit. However, there has not been suggested a method that corrects a chromatic aberration including an extreme chromatic aberration as well as a general chromatic aberration.